battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Azaranian Empire
The Azaranian Empire, officially known as the Imperial Confederation of the Azarath. The Empire's official date of establishment was approx. XX MYA via the Treaty of Kunto, although that treaty only bound the nations of Mirthiosalya and their extra-planetary colonies to the Imperial Hierarchy, as it was decided that it was the only way to continue to pool the resources, although the nation of Mirthiosaly continued to have an incredible amount of autonomy. The system of government was taken from the Hegemonic state at the time: the Empire of Auranthyana. The nations of the planet reluctantly agreed, as they saw that disagreeing with the Treaty of Kunto would lead to the utter destruction of their nation by the Azhuranthia. The treaty had been re-formed for the addition of colonial bodies, and by that time everyone had come to terms with the domination of Auranthyana on Mirthiosaly. The Imperial confederacy contains more races than just the Azarath. However, the Azaranian language dominates regardless of species. Colloquially, the Azaranians are referred to as the Tarhzh'Hator, which in translation, means Time worshipers. The Azaranians' religious beliefs stem from the worship of time. However, the three main religions differ on how the Guardians fit into their beliefs. However, one thing they have in common is how the Time Priests are called, in the Ancient tongue, the Azkareth. However, one of the most powerful groups of Azaranians are the Azhuranthia, and in them, the most revered, are the Tarhzhan'Tari, or in translation, the Timewalkers. The Imperial confederacy of the Azarath is a Member of the Grand Alliance, An organization founded by the three of the most powerful nations in the Milky Way galaxy, The Azarath, the Regentech and the Dravimos Origins of the Species Mythologies Ancient Azarantica legends and myths tell that the Azaranians were the first species to evolve independently, without the help of Karnazh'tan (Lord-Time/God of Time; Ancient Azaranian religions revolved around the worship of time). It is said that the Karnazh'tan came into being from the disturbances in nothing, and proceeded to create time and matter, creating the universe in three "stages" or "encodings". In one, he created all the matter and energy that would be, and made a utopia. Then he destroyed the universe by changing the way time and space interact, and so started the second age of time, in which Time created the fist life, and all was good, but he intervened, and granted favors, so they became arrogant, and went to war with time. In the process, started a new cycle, a third stage of time, the one we are in now. However, the souls of the living did not disappear, and when the Creator of time looked upon the universe, he created the guardians, so that they would keep each other in check, and so that nobody would hold power over all aspects of life. Each of the seven guardians was given an aspect of the universe to protect: (I'll find the list of guardians later). The guardians decided, that they would give their powers to the first race that appears but they waited for eons, and no life emerged. Then, a great enemy came from beyond the stars and they started war. Amongst the chaos, however, life from time past interacted with the star of the Azaranian home system, and began spitting the essence of life, and so, Mirthiosaly. became the first planet to independently develop life. It took millions of years, but as the war continued to rage, the guardians came out victorious, but came unto internal struggle. Daraye, guardians of Darkness in the Universe (dark matter/energy), went to war with the rest, and eventually, they fought for eons, until the Azarantica stepped out from the ashes. Then the six of light decided that their promise had no more merit since the civil war, all except one, Enerhayea, who gave the Azarantica power over energy. It is then, that the Azarantica, became both, the Azhuranthia, the Azarath, and collectively, the Azaranians. Reality Early Histories The early history of Myrtiosalay started, with five nations, founded by Marton the Great, when the guardians bestowed upon him the mantle of the protector of the Azaranians over 55 million years ago, the guardians chose the King Matron over all the Azhuranthia, and gave him, as a symbol, the shining throne, made of a glass that did not break, and that bent light and time. Around his throne he built a great city, Azaranthium, the Great Capital of the chosen, and from there, he ruled his empire, ever expanding its boundaries. He founded the first nation, Azuriani Martona. Azuriani Expanded its boundaries so ever more, and it reached where the Zhet river splits, and flows around the island of Landata, and on its northern tip, he founded the city of Ofay'vse, after his son Ofay. Legend has it, that when Marton came across a splitting river during his travels, he found the area so beautiful, that he decided that it would be the place for his new capital. However, in the west there was a large rumble, and the comet of days fell from the sky in a ball of fire, so he left to search for it, and any secrets that it may have brought from the guardians. He found nothing. And so, he ordered that a city be built on the Zhet river. And he ordered a group of builders, and gave them directions, and a map, and sent with them a group of 20,000 settlers to help. He himself, retreated to his stronghold to Azaranthium, after a bird came with news of an attack on the city by the Arkha, a group of tribesmen. However, their path diverged. When they got to the Zhet, they split, as the Map had no north, nor south, Only the river. Marton gave two men dual control over the people they led. And one had the map upside down. Their disagreement at the Zhet caused the Death of almost a thousand souls, and when they finally decided to split, the eager colonists were no longer eager. One, with 10 000 went North, and the other, with the Rest, went south, and so, one came to a crossroads of rivers. where the Met flows into the Zhet, and the other, to the isle of Landata. And At Landata, that is where stood South Zhetiol, and At the crossroads, is where the City of North Zhetiol, would forever stand. He ruled for over a century, and when time finally took him into its long grasp, He gave the five cities of old to his five sons, Hereby founding the five Old Nations, Myrtos, Vilkrosali, Vilcorsalia, Azaran, and Lafanditica. For centuries, these nations prospered, expanded and traded. The peace did not last. However, as the nation of Azaran grew, it incorporated the others. Azaran, centered in Matron the Great's ancestral seat, Azaranthium, took control of Vilkrosali, through conquest, and Myrtos, through Marriage, forming the Auranthyana Empire. Vilkorsalia conquered the Hill tribes, and stretched to the Small Sea, taking almost all its coast. While to the west, Auranthyana expanded to the Great Sea, along with Lafadatica, which was centered, originally, in South Zhetiol, before it was conquered, along with the island of Landata over 3000 years after Matron. And so, the three nations stood, but to the south, and across seas, civilizations were brewing, and it took almost 10,000 years, form the founding of Matron's state, to the time when the Azarath, were ready for the stars. Administration The Imperial Hierarchy Since the civil war, where a faction known as the Pax fought for more powers to the people, and less racial superiority, the Azaranian Empire changed the structure of the Old Hierarchy after the Fall of Arcadia, when the Pax rebels got hold of HyperFlooding technology, essentially rendering hyperspace travel, the dominant form of FTL at the time, useless by flooding the hyperstream with directed tachyons, rendering ships essentially immobile on the grand scale. Only a few older ships, and the two dreadnoughts, one on each side, possessed secondary TAD (Tachyonic Acceleraton Drive) FTL systems and/or tertiary jump drives, rendering the perpetually a stalemate, both sides neutralizing the others primary FTL transportation. So the two sides came to a compromises, the new hierarchy, and a bill of rights and of Higher Law (constitution) to protect every citizen and resident equally. In the Imperial Hierarchy, any body expressed in the Hierarchy may create whatever laws they choose to, so long as they do not conflict with the laws established by a higher body (for instance, a colonial president may establish conscription, but may not legalize slavery, since it conflicts with laws of the Azhuranthia council and Imperial edicts). Certain functions, however, such as military actions, matters and matters of state and foreign policy, are relegated to the two special assemblies, and others have special responsibilities. The Military Triumvirate is responsible for the upkeep of the armed forces, and are honorary members of the Azhuranthia council and Senate, so they can voice their concerns and lobby for laws to improve military. Foreign affairs is exclusively the responsibility of the Emperors. However, they usually, during the beginning of their reign, allow the upper four entities to contribute and appoint their own High Senator of the Exterior (Minister of Foreign Affairs). The Military Triumvirate are also collectively referred to as the High Senators of Defence, the ground, the navy, and the dark (ministers of the military). The Hierarchy #Emperor of the Azarath (elected member of the Azhuranthia council, by the Azhuranthia council), rules for life. #Emperor of the Planets (Chosen by the Azaranian Emperor, acts like a "vice president", takes on role of Emperor of the Azarath in the Interregnum between death and election. #Azhuranthia council (any Azhuranthia can become a member if they prove they can use their abilities and have a philosophical debate with a sitting member, i e, contribute in a meaningful manner). #Seinata (main governing body, elected into office by people). #Military Triumverate (only in matters of military and martial law they have true authority). #Nations of Mirtiosalay (mainly for tradition, since colonies were originally colonies of separate nations, they possess little or no influence on other entities other than themselves). #Colonial Pressaident Councils (groups of colonies/clusters/Provinces) (elected into office). #Colonial Assemblies (elected into office). #Any other hierarchy can be established by Colonial Assemblies to municipalities, etc. Tripartite System While the HiWhile the Hierarchy remains the de jure form of imperial administrative jurisdiction, not all of it (especially the Military Triumverate) do not exercide any de facto ''power. Certain positions, such as the Nations of Mirtiosalay esentially exist outside the normal Hierarchy, and since with very few exceptions, colonies are no longer administered by the nations. However not every settlement starts out as a full-formed colony, outposts and small-scale settlements are usually governed directly by the Seinata through its various commitees. The Fact that "Core Worlds" (or "Central Planets") are treated as outside the pressaident system also causes some confusion, as they are are part of a UN-like nonbinding assembly called the "Central Planets' Council". Then there is the inclusion of other primitive races under the protection of the Azaranian Empire, who while nominally are part of the hierarchy, are pledging their allegiance to the emperor in exchange for protection. These "Primitive Affiliates" are usually left on their own untill they develop good enough spacefaring capability and expand to a reasonable population to be able to form their own Pressaident or Affiliate State. This has led to the creation of three distinct hierarchies all inter-compatible with each other. A world usually moves, eventually, from Primary, to Secondary and finally to Tertiary section (meaning that the world is so populous it is granted "Central Planet" status, thus making it a pressaident on its own). Primary System Most, if not all colony worlds and eventual members of the Azaranian Empire start at this level. Thye are allowed to send formal representatives to the Seinata, who petition on their behalf to the "territorial Commitee", who present these requests to the High Senate, who present it, usually, to an Emperor. These Representatives do not have the right to vote, as it would be unfair to other colonies (a few thousand per rep. vs hundreds of Millions). Secondary System THe vast majority of colonies fall under this category. Once a Territory becomes populous enough, it can petition the Seinata in order to uprage its status to that of a full colony. Once that happens it is placed in a Pressaident, its representative to the Seinate is named a Full Senator with voting powers, and it will participate in the next elections, and seats will be allocated accordingly. However this is not the only path. If a world does not have enough population on its own, it can come into covenant with various neighbouring systems and/or planets in its home system. If these Territories agree to come together, they can petition to be admitted as an "Affiliate State". They are considered to be Pressaident-level, which leads to those worlds all sharing a single senator. When an Affiliate State is admitted, the Territorial Represenatives do not automatically become Senators. They must wait untill the next elections to chose their one or two Senators. Tertiary System The Final Division to which a nation can strive. Colonial Worlds can become "Central Planets" or "Core Worlds". Will continue later. The Military The military of the Imperial Confederacy is usually divided into three main divisions, the ground forces, the navy and the special forces. All other military units fall under one of these three jurisdictions. Commanders The Ground Forces The Ground forces' commander-in-chief is the Lord High Command Marshal (Lord Grand Marshal or Lord Generalissimo), High Senator of Defence, the Ground and the Air (the Ground forces command a small detail of air and space-superiority fighters). The position is currently held by Lord Grand Marshal Martya'Kornis Val Hartu. The Navy The Navy is commanded by the Lord Grand Admiral and High Senator of Defence and the Navy. The position is currently held by Lord Grand Admiral Saerantonzh'Alkomani Haestron. The Special Forces The Special forces are commanded by the Lord Marshal-Director and High Senator of Defence and the Dark. The position is currently held by Lord Marshal-Director Trankar Horentek The Navy The Azaranian Navy is the central piece of power projection available to the Imperial Confederation. When analyzing naval capabilities of both themselves and the enemy, they categorize ships into five "Superclasses", Grand Capital, Dreadnoughts, Cruisers, Frigates, and Escorts Grand Capital Superclass These ships, named "Starsnatches" by the Azaranian military, are their ultimate capital ships, gaining that name because twelve of them in an array are able to transport an entire Star across the galaxy. These ships are capable of innumerable levels of destruction. These ships are able to exceed the power output of even the Kaltez'ran orbital defences, and can measure up to 60 kilometers in length. Although originally there were only twelve of these monstrosities, there is now a Starsnatecher at the head of each of the "Name-Fleets" as well as certain Fleet Groups with an additional "Starsnatcher flotilla" comprised of ships that can be added to any front in need. The Starsnatchers act as flagships for Lord Admirals, and the Lord Grand Admiral himself leads an ~80 km ship at the head of the Arkadian Fleets, while the Emperor's personal Starsnatches measures ~100 kilometers in length. Any Ship sized similarly to a Starsnatcher and perhaps acting in a similar role(the leading of entire Name-Fleet equivelants) is categorized as a "Grand Capital" by the Azaranian Naval Constructs(AIs) and Onboard computers. '''Classes of Grand Capital Ship in-use by the Azaranian Military' Imperial-class Starsnatcher Nobility-class Starsnatcher Canilla-class Starsnatcher Arkadid-class Starsnatcher Dreadnought Superclass The Navy's hard hitters, its largest ships, are its Dreadnoughts, and StarSnatchers (Grand-Capitals). They are all equipped with massive MEC cores, able to generate insane outputs of power. Most Azaranian dreadnoughts create their own ammunition, creating massive metal slugs, and then use the principles of tachyonic acceleration, using microshields created during the creation process of the munition, the components distilled from pure energy, to accelerate a 100-ton ferrous slug to 4.5c every 30 seconds. It can preform less energy-intensive tasks quicker, such as accelerating a one-ton slug to that same speed every five seconds. Dreadnoughts can also accelerate "rounds" of pure energy. However, the result when it hits its target is unknown, as many types of energy might emanate. Dreadnoughts can also act as a mobile Intersystem Transportation relay due to the sheer power of its MEC core. All dreadnoughts are equipped with secondary and tertiary FTL systems. Secondary being a TAD and tertiary being a jump drive. Dreadnoughts are rarely used unless absolutely necessary, and usually strike from a great distance. They are rarely seen in numbers more than two, and if they are in an engagement, they are usually the flagship. Starsnatchers, or super-dreadnoughts, are behemoths ten to 15 times larger than regular dreadnoughts. Dreadnoughts are meant to stand out. The smallest ones, like Destroyers, can be a mere 5 km in length, but the larger Azhuris-class Heavy Dreads can be up to 10 km in length. Dreadnoughts are Capital ships, and are usualy seen leading fleets, while Destroyers, the lightest of the bunch, cna lead battle flotillas and smaller fleets. Classes of Dreadnought in-use by the Azaranian Military Azhuris-Class Heavy Dread Morthis-Class Grand Battlecarrier Tharzhis-Class Heavy Battlecarrier Lazhima-class HCTR** Lathrima-Class Dreadnought Thanise-class Dreadnought Lathazhis-class Heavy Destroyer For-class Light Dreadnought Paxis-class Destroyer **HCTR is sometimes refered to on tis own outside the superclass system due to its esentially non-combat form. It is a Hyperspace-Capable Transport Relay, acting only as a mobile transportation platform for fleets. A Battlefleet usually has 10-20 of these, but they are more common in named fleets or at fleet rendez-vous. Cruiser Superclass Cruisers form the backbone of the Azaranian Naval forces. less powerful than dreadnoughts, they require a smaller core. Most cruisers are not capable of becoming even Interstellar transport relay. However, the largest Supercruisers can possibly ferry small fighter craft between stars. Supercruisers can accelerate a 20-ton ferrous slug to approximately light speed. Cruisers will mostly be found on the front lines and in all major engagements, The cruisers are considered the most "expendable" of the classes, as they are numerous, and pack a lot of punch for their size, frigates being necessary for higher possible speeds and reconnaissance abilities. There are multiple classes of cruiser, the ones depicted in the image are Celestial-Class SuperCruisers, there are also battlecruisers, for warships of cruiser class testing experimental FTL methods, there are cruisers, and light cruisers, and multiple classes for each. A light cruiser usually acts as a flagship for certain scout flotillas. usual size 600m-2 km. Supercruisers can reach 3km. Classes of Cruiser in-use by the Azaranian Military Super-Cruiser Battlecruiser Heavy Cruiser Assault Carrier Cutter Cruiser Light Cruiser Frigate Superclass Much like cruisers, they are often found on a front line, The Cariztilah-class ''heavy cruiser is depicted in an engagement above Arkadis in the picture above. More to add ... frigates are the most versatile and diverse class of ship in the navy. average length bow to stern 600 meters '''Classes of Frigate in-use by the Azaranian Military' Battleship Support Carrier Frigate Stealthiship Dawnship Longship Escort & Support Superclass THese ships are usef for a variety of purposes, and are usually defined as anything less than 600m in length or equivelant. Combat-oriented vessels are usually labeled "escort" and non-combat "support" Corvette Escort Schooner Dropships Medi-ship Gunboat Medi-boat Stealthboat Shuttle Fighters Planetary defences The Azaranians put a lot of money into their planetary defences, usually powerful rail guns akin in power to dreadnoughts, in orbit of a planet. The Keldarazhia Planetary Defence guns do not need to produce their own ammunition, as it is usually close enough to a planet to use an intercity supplies transport system to get the multi-ton ammunition to the cannon. They can accelerate, potentially, these rounds to ten times the speed of light using tachyonic acceleration. Technology Azaranian technology, mainly, is based on the manipulation of energy, through a substance known as energhayan. The Azaranians have a natural affinity for the control of energy. In the mythologies, it is said that Nayara, the guardian of energy, gave the Azaranians the ability to manipulate the fabric of energy itself through thought. However, the truth of the matter is much more sinister. Through massive genetic manipulation and experimentation, with much loss of life, an ancient race known now only as the Guardians, was looking for a way to make them able to control energy on a whim, to use in their war. So they used live specimens. the inhabitants of Mirtiosalay worshiped them as gods, so they were used, because of remarkably similar genetic makeup and diversity. however, they were too late, and they were forced to flee, and so, even when all the others in the guardian council said that she could not, Nayara, trying to right the wrongs they did to her "cousins", she spread the ability to manipulate Energhayan, to all Azaranians. The Azaranians had the ability to manipulate this fine source of blue "energy" from what looked like nothing. And after millenia of research, they finally came up with an answer. Energhayan. All matter, all mass, everything in the universe, is just another form of energy. Energy can be transferred from one point to another, or pass through things, or stay. There are many forms of energy, but sometimes, the form of energy changes. say, from kinetic to thermal. It can not do that by itself. Energy can be absorbed, but it can not change, not without first changing into an intermediary state. This state, is known as Energhayan. It was discovered that those were the mechanics, when the first 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 frame per second camera was built, and, it showed up, as a small blue glow, every time energy changed state, for one frame, just as a bullet touched the wall. And some escaped, and it can be harnessed, and by mechanizing the Azaranians' natural ability of harnessing "latent energy" from the fabric of the universe, the minute amount of energhayan that always escapes reactions, they found a way to harness energy from mass, use small amounts of energhayan, to change mass, into energhayan, and use that energy to repeat the process. FTL Along with having developed near-indefinite statis technology, given enough power for extended voyages, initially intended for cheap sublight interstellar travel, back when FTL was expensive as shit, the Azaranians have developed various methods for traveling faster than the speed of light. Azaranians harness tachyons by punching a small hole through space and extracting them from the Hyperzone. Tachyonic FTL is the only known way to travel through so-called Realspace without breaking the light barrier. Azhurnathia have known that FTL is possible, as they have propelled small rocks using energhayan. However, they did not know how that happened at first. TaPD The Tachyonic Propulsion Drive, or TaPD is one of two methods the Azaranians have developed to travel FTL using tachyonic mechanics, this one using a phenomenon known as achyonic propulsion, using tachyon streams to propel the object or ship in question. The TaPD uses a stream of generated tachyons to simultaneously create a field around an object, and project the object FTL. However, the way it produces tachyons requires exponentially more power every minute, and thus, is not very good for long voyages, and is usually used by civilian cruise ships, as it is only more efficient than most TADs up to 100 light years. This uses directed tachyon streams to propel a shielded ship faster than light, as without shielding, tachyons would escape and any contact with elementary particles could be fatal for the vessel. Shields on this type of vessel usually have holes in the back to enable "excess" tachyons to escape, which provides part of the propulsion. TAD The Tachyonic Acceleration Drive, or TAD, is the second Tachyon-based method to Travel FTL, and uses a property known as tachyonic fields to manipulate objects around it and allow them to accelerate independently. Tachyons are usually slightly out of phase with the rest of the Universe, and thus, can not usually be detected. unless they come into contact with a second tachyon, producing a tachyonic field around space, changing regular mass to complex mass, and complex mass to regular mass, allowing them to briefly be detected. The amount of mass it can convert in the field is based on the amount of collisions of tachyons happen, and thus, the density of tachyons. Azaranian scientists have discovered, that if you put a double-layer shield, and fill the gap with massive amounts of tachyons, the interactions of tachyon with energhayan shield, and tachyon with tachyon, will keep the tachyons at imaginary mass, keep them from escaping, while keeping the effects of the tachyonic field. Scientists have discovered, that if you have a dense layer of energetic tachyons, surrounded by an energy shield and a heat shield, it will enable objects being shielded will enable objects accelerate to faster and to higher speeds subliminally at "subcritical" density, up to light speed at "critical" density, and FTL and beyond in "Supercritical" density. Critical density occurs when the density of tachyonic particles is equal to the average density of regular matter inside the field. This requires large generation of tachyons, generated by a ship's large MEC Core (Matter-Energy Conversion Core), converting Energhayan into Tachyons. This is usually used as a secondary or tertiary FTL method, or used to compliment other FTL drives. These are usually used on ships intending to travel more than 100 light years. Jump Drive Jump Drives are one of the FTL Drives used by the Azaranians. More expensive energy and cost-wise than TAD drives. This drive uses energy manipulation to make two places in spacetime closer, allowing a ship to travel seemingly faster than light ... think BSG but with larger range. Usually used as secondary or tertiary FTL on warships, and civilian ships traveling 100 to 10,000 light years Hyperdrive A Hyperdrive or H-Drive is the primary FTL method used by most Azaranian warships and navy vessels, and most energy-expensive of all the FTL methods. Used for any ships trying to travel for more than 10,000 light years. It uses a massive amount of energy to surgically cut a hole large enough for a ship to go through Realspace and into Hyperspace. There, the amount of tachyonic particles, combined with altered laws of physics and size, all enable incredible FTL speeds, making cross-galactic journeys in days or weeks, depending on size, amount of energy, and distance covered. When describing Hyperspace, people tend to describe it as a place where tachyons are created with such frequency that they sometimes come into Realspace in the hearts of dying stars, and then go on to describe RealSpace as a piece of paper, then proceed to crumple it up, and say that now they have created Hyperspace, with the odd mechanics altering reality enough to allow travel at ludicrous speeds. The activation of the Hyperdrive, and the entrace of a ship into hyperspace is called a "Transition". This is why it is common to find may refer to the Hyperdrive as the "Transition Drive". Transportation Relays Transportation relays have become increasingly used after the Pax Rebellion, as a means to counter Hyperflooding. It provides near-instantaneous travel between two points. However, due to the way it works, it must have a start and end point. There are many levels of transportation relays, Intercity, Systemal, Interstellar, and Transgalactic. They work by using Energhayan to manipulate the spacial demensions of an object, adding a "fourth" visible spacial dimension, allowing an object to exist in two places at once in the galaxy (similar to how a three dimensional object can exist in two places at once in a two-dimensional plane), the start and end points, then quickly removing the fourth dimension and restoring the object to a three-dimensional at the end point, it no longer existing at the start. Transgalactic drives usually take the shape of large superstructures, powered by massive MECs on the ground, emiting an immense beam of pure energy into the sky. Halcyon Torpedoes Halcyon Torpedoes are some of the most powerful weapons available to the Azaranian Fleet. They are mounted on each and every Azaranian Vessel, and are the primary weapons of Most Escort and fighter superclass aswell as stealth frigates, and are a large part of the armarment on Frigate Superclass ships. The Halcyon is, at its core, a weaponized hyperspace drive. Fired from either missile pods or Torpedo Rails on larger ships(which increase their velocity considerably), Halcyon torpedoes are a two-stage weapon, and utilize the properties of a hyperspace transition to utterly destroy sections of a space vessel, and, if aimed properly the vessel itself. The first step to launching is programing into the torpedoes' computers the dimensions and charecteristics of the target. Each Tropedo is then installed with an AI shard, that will guide the missile and attempt to dodge any and all Point-Defence systems, and determine the appropriate time of activation. When launched, the torpedoes begin by approaching the target in large quantities, in the hopes that at least a few would get past the point-defence systems, When close enough, the Tropedo uses its built-in Hyperdrive to engage a Transition. The Internal AI shard calculates both the necessary duration of the transition, and the co-ordinates of the corresponding realspace transition, in order to maximize the effects of the Hyperdrive. When the transition is engaged, it pulls matter in towards the point of transition, like a singularity, and usualy is artificialy preserved for long enough to transition the entire ship into hyperspace. However, a Halcyon torpedo does something else entirely. They destabilize the P.o.T. between the torpedo's and the ship's full transition, with disastrous effects, a part of the ship is now in hyperspace, while another is not. This is the first Stage. The Second Stage begins with the "detransition", which is usually occurs about 100 meters away from the opposing side of the ship, out of which much of the matter sucked into the P.o.T. during the initial transition is spewed. This Realspace Transition, or Detransition, occurs before the Hyper-PoT is fully dematerialized. There is a reason why Hyperdrives are used almost exclusively in long journeys, and it is because they litteraly tear at the fabric of reality, and when both the Real and Hyper PoTs are in close proximity, they tear a giant hole in reality along the axis created between them, sending more matter to oblivion, and creating a giant shockwave when "Corrected" by reality. This is known as the Halcyon effect, and is the namesake of the torpedoes. Each Transition has a certain ammount of energy asociated and is distributed along the axis created between the entrance and exit points. When taking long journeys, several light years, for example, the energy is so faint that it is almost undetectable amongst the backround. However, when they are close, the Halcyon effect begins to show its destructive, and military potential. The Resident AI of the torpedoes programs the information necessary before the first stage, and promptly ports back to the ship it is stationed on. The Halcyon effect is only able to create a giant Hyperspace rupture when the Real and Hyper transition points are extermely close together, you are, for example, unable to create a rupture along the diameter of most dwarf planets, hence the inhability of a single missile to destroy a planet...however...many of them might be able to render one uninhabitable untill the end of the solar system it exists in. Most Admirals, however, find a single, giant, FTL slug coliding with the planet's core to be much more efficient than wasting the precious Ship-to-Ship resource. The Only Real drawback of these weapons is their speed. Unlike the main guns of Azaranian War vessels, they do not travel anywhere near the speed of light. this makes them mighty suceptible to Point-defence systems, hence the need for AI-enhanced targeting and evasion. However, this problem can be assisted by firing them out of so-called torpedo rails, giant mass accelerators (much, much larger than missile pods) designed to give the torpedoes a large initial velocity, and not rely on their internal propulsion. Artificial Intelligence Self-Aware artificial inteligence, or "Constructs" as they are known in the Imperial Confederation, have been used for countless millenia within every layer of society. Every military ship is equiped with at least one to operate the ship's main systems, and with various others to operate "swarm drone" defence systems. Many civilian corporations also make extensive use them for stock trading, managing homes, as personal assistants etc... and each Senator and Azhuranthia councilor is entitled to a personal Assistant. They can be purchesed and sold by private vendors, however, not all Constructs are created equal, and not everyone is able to obtain the same type of construct. Some are so powerful and versatile that it is illegal to own without a lisence grantable only by an Imperial Decree. Within the Azaranian Empire, there are four groups of Construct: Imperial, Senatorial, Colonial and Confederal in descending order of power. The classification a Construct falls into is dynamic and always subject to change. Each time a new and more powerful AI is introduced, the groups shift. Imperial Constructs The Seven most powerful "classes" or models of Artificial Intelligence are placed. They are classified by name, and the only way to obtain one is by a decree by an Emperor, thus "Imperial". The classes are typicaly named after the first Construct created in that class These are considered the most powerful, and are mainly only seen on the Azaranian Navy's Flagships. The Seven Construct classes tha fall into this category, in order of power, in the year 2789 6E (2015) are as follows: #Atepon-Class #Haridon-Class #Zepheron-Class #Alternis-Class #Feron-Class #Sarzeti-Class #Arella-Class These constructs are capable of operating an entire fleet, and are some of the most powerful cyber-warfare assets available to the Azaranian empire. Senatorial Constructs Below the Imperial Constructs lie the Senatorials, constructs only available to people or organizations through an act of the senate, although the Azhuranthia Council and an Emperor are also able to grant a lisence to use such a construct. Once a new Construct is created meriting its own Imperial Class, the lowest Imperial Constructs in power (currently the Arella-Class) get downgraded to Class I Senatorial Constructs. There are Twenty in all, and alternate between numbers and letters (i.e. Class I -- Class A -- Class II -- Class B etc...). All Navy starships that are not equiped with Imperial Class constructs are equiped with at least Class IV senatorial constructs. While not as powerful as Imperial Constructs, they are still a significant asset to any ship captain. The Senatorial "classes" are more versatile than the Imperial ones, and can contain more than one model of Construct. However, each model eventually falls into the lowest Senatorial Category from there, and are then downgraded once more in classification. Colonial Constructs The Colonial Constructs are able to be owned only by those with a lisence (i.e. permisison) from the colonial assemblies and above. Although Pressaident Councils usualy do not have the time to deal with such requests, and the Seinat is unwilling because it is a waste of their time. Once a Model of AI is no longer suited to be a Senatorial Construct, it is placed into this category, which encompasses any Constuct not classified as IMperial or Senatorial, but also capable of Stable Autonamous Fragmentation (SAF). This means that the Intelligence can fragment itself into two or more "clones", with each fragment being self-aware and also able to re-integrate without causing instability in the programing. Inability to form stable re-integration will form what is known in organics as "multiple personality disorder". Constructs which exhibit symptoms are usualy removed from service or put in the "holotank", a computer system isolated from society where scientists can study constructs in their late stages of life. Confederal Constructs If a Construct is not capable of SAF it is available freely for public purchase and thus placed int he "Confederal" group. These constructs are the least powerful of all four categories, and while they are self-aware, and very useful for the day-to-day needs of civilians, they are nonetheless not capable of fragmenting themselves into several independantly self-aware parts. Many are, however, capable of Limited Semi-Autonamous Fragmentation (LSAF), where the "Main partition" retains a moderate ammount of self awareness, and the "Limited partitions" are simply autonamous non-self-aware Artifiicial Intelligences. Limited Semi-Autonamous Fragments are in 99.999% of cases able to assimilate with the main partition without a problem, and are quite useful in many civilain situations. Non-self aware AIs are not given classification and are not considered constructs, and thus may be exchanged freely regardless of computational power. Category:Nations Category:Alien Nations Category:Azaranian Empire Category:Grand Alliance